powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Where There's Smoke, There's Fire
Where There's Smoke, There's Fire is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 2 & ninety-fourth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis It's Fire Safety Week and Aisha is put in charge of safety, however she soon gets carried away with the responsibility. Lord Zedd becomes interested in fire too, when he sends the Flamehead monster to Angel Grove to turn the city into one big hotspot. Plot It's Fire Safety Week and Aisha is put in charge of safety, however she soon gets carried away with the responsibility. Lord Zedd becomes interested in fire too, when he sends the Flamehead monster to Angel Grove to turn the city into one big hotspot. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull try to find out the identities of Power Rangers by joining the Angel Wannabe Firefighters club. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Alex Borstein as Flame Head (voice) *??? as Firefighter Newman *??? as Reporter VHS Release *This episode was released as part of the White Ranger Series VHS line (the other two being "Goldar's Vice-Versa" and "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun"). Zords *Thunder Megazord Notes *Whatever class is being taught is shared by only The Ranger Girls, Billy, Bulk, and Skull; Rocky, Adam, and Tommy are elsewhere. *Zordon echoes Aisha in calling Kimberly "Kim," the first time he has called her by anything other than her full name. *Ernie at last delivers a cake without dropping it on Bulk, Skull, or himself. *Bulk's last name is revealed to be Bulkmeier. He also says his family barbecue, which he described as a "world famous" event, took place in 1993; this was the year that Mighty Morphin Power Rangers aired for the first time. Errors *Flame Head had a feminine appearance and a female sounding voice, however was repeatedly referred to as 'he'. * Tommy joins the other Rangers in the "We need Thunderzord power, now!" call, but the Tigerzord never arrives. *After Tommy kicks the Flame Head off her horse, two shots of the monster falling to the ground are shown, one with her helmet falling off and the other with the helmet still on her head, and a split second shot of Ryo's foot and red sock from Dairanger could be seen when Tommy's foot connects with the monster. *After Flame Head was defeated by the Rangers, Gara can be seen from the left of him. Song *We Need A Hero Quotes Bulk: (he and Skull stand up) Say no more, as far as you can tell, I think it would be best if we took the rest of the week off from school to think what fire really means to us. See Also (Flame Head footage, Zord battle & story) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode